Mi Deseo:Eternidad
by Serenity Potter Moon
Summary: Las luchas,las lágrimas por los seres queridos,el dolor,el sacrificio,la pérdida...Todo ha terminado. Bunny conoce a tres singulares personajes y su mayor deseo se cumple:la eternidad...al lado de la única persona con la que desea pasarla...


**¡Hola!Heme aquí,con un nuevo os asustéis,soy yo de verdad.Sé que llevo mucho tiempo sin publicar nada(paciencia,las mejores obras llevan su tiempo),y el hecho de que lo primero que suba tras meses desaparecida sea un drama es aqui un tema que llevaba rondándome algún tiempo,y estoy bastante satisfecha con el que os guste;para más detalles,podéis visitar el blog(allí doy tooodas las explicaciones),cuya dirección se encuentra en mi perfil.¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

* * *

La luz iluminaba la gran estancia, ofreciendo un cuadro que, si bien hermoso, no era el que los habitantes del palacio estaban acostumbrados a ver.

En una gigantesca ventana, la figura de una hermosa mujer observaba a través del cristal los jardines, mirando sin ver a través de sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Después de tantos años…ya es la hora…

Los ojos de la mujer retrocedieron en el tiempo, recordando los sucesos ocurridos tantos años atrás…

**************************************************FLAS BACK******************************************************

_Bunny abrió la puerta de su habitación, entró y cerró inmediatamente tras ella. El cansancio empezaba a hacer presa de ella, y los sucesos de ese interminable día vinieron a su mente mientras se acercaba a la ventana, para observar la hermosa luna llena, que parecía intentar reconfortarla con su brillo._

_La joven suspiró, alejándose de la ventana para tumbarse en su cama. Ese día habían derrotado por fin a Caos, y tras mucho esfuerzo, había conseguido expulsarlo del cuerpo de Galaxia. Recordaba todos los momentos de la batalla con dolorosa claridad. Había sentido que su corazón se rompía al ver caer muertas a sus amigas en un intento de protegerla, pero eso no había sido lo peor…ver la semilla estelar de Armando, el Cristal Dorado, y entender lo que eso significaba…había provocado que su alma se muriera, al comprender que su gemela, su amado Armando, había vuelto a irse de su lado._

_Las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar a sus ojos al recordar el dolor y la desolación que había vivido. Sin embargo, había cumplido con su deber, había expulsado a Caos del cuerpo de Galaxia, porque era lo justo para todos y, sobretodo, era lo que su querido Armando hubiera querido._

_Bunny se tumbó en su cama, sin cambiarse siquiera de ropa. Los sucesos transcurridos una vez que Galaxia se había marchado, llevándose con ella las semillas estelares, aún la abrumaban. La felicidad que había sentido al ver volver a sus amigas había sido inmensa, pero no se comparaba a lo que había experimentado al oír su voz después de tanto tiempo. No había podido evitar correr a sus brazos, y sabía que lo volvería a hacer. El abrazo de Armando, volver a oír su corazón latiendo en su pecho, había sido lo único que la había traído de vuelta al mundo mortal._

_Entre lágrimas, Bunny sonrió. Tras despedirse de los Three Lights y hablar un rato con las chicas, intentando cada una esconder las lágrimas a su modo, por fin se había quedado a solas con Armando, y no había podido evitar llorar. Era un milagro para ella tenerlo de vuelta, a pesar de todo…Y sabía que la amaba, él se lo había dicho después de tanto tiempo separados. Eso era suficiente para sanar su corazón…_

_Con el recuerdo de ese beso bajo la luz de su querida luna, Bunny se quedó finalmente dormida, cayendo ante el cansancio de las últimas horas. Sin embargo, su sueño no había sido tranquilo…_

_Se sentía extraña, estaba flotando sin que nada la sujetara. Abrió los ojos lentamente, observando a su alrededor con precaución. Se encontraba en un interminable espacio negro, en el que no había paredes ni suelo; sin embargo, una extraña luz blanquecina parecía emanar de la propia oscuridad. No le inspiraba ningún tipo de sensación, no se sentía en peligro pero tampoco se encontraba a salvo. El espacio parecía no tener fin, parecía eterno, sin posibilidad de tener un punto de referencia._

_Nada a su alrededor le indicaba donde se encontraba, y empezaba a desesperarse cuando delante de ella aparecieron tres figuras._

_Dos mujeres idénticas, pero a la vez totalmente opuestas. Una de ellas tenía cabellos blancos como el más puro alabastro, y todo su cuerpo parecía emitir la luz que la rodeaba; sus ojos eran blancos y, a pesar de que no mostraban la más mínima emoción, eran los ojos más vivos que había visto en su vida. La otra mujer era todo lo contrario: su pelo era de un negro tan intenso que no había visto jamás, sus ojos del mismo color, sin el más mínimo atisbo de vida o emoción. Lo único que parecían tener en común era la palidez de su piel. Sus pieles eran blancas, pero la de la mujer de blancos cabellos era de un agradable tono marfil, mientras que la de cabellos negros era desagradablemente pálida. Ambas, en su parecido, eran increíblemente opuestas en su belleza._

_Sin embargo, la que más le llamó la atención fue la figura de en medio. Una niña, de no más de siete u ocho años, tanto o más peculiar que sus compañeras. Su pelo cambiaba a cada instante de color, pasando por todas las gamas conocidas y algunas que Bunny no había visto en su vida. Sus ojos reflejaban todas las emociones humanas posibles a una vez, y en ellos se confundían en armonioso caos la inocencia de una niña con la sabiduría y astucia de alguien que ha existido durante más tiempo que el propio universo. Las dos manos de la niña eran sostenidas por ambas mujeres, creando una escena extraña y a la vez muy familiar._

_Bunny miraba a las tres mujeres asustada, sin saber que decir. Finalmente, tras desaparecer parcialmente el temor, consiguió hablar, sorprendiéndose de su calma. Quizás, tantas batallas y todo lo que sus ojos habían visto y sufrido su corazón, hacía que nada pudiera sorprenderla realmente…_

_-¿Quiénes sois? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?_

_Ninguna de las tres mujeres se inmutó, y Bunny era incapaz de saber que pensaban, pues las dos que parecían adultas carecían de emoción en sus miradas, y en la más pequeña era imposible distinguir nada. Finalmente, la dama de blanco habló._

_-Somos lo que somos…_

_-…y lo que no somos. Lo somos todo…-la dama oscura continuó_

_-y no somos nada-parecía que entre las dos se comunicaban, terminando y empezando las frases._

_- Estamos en todos lados…_

_-…y no estamos en ningún lugar._

_Bunny miró a las tres extrañada. Aquello no le había aclarado nada, pero su cerebro y su corazón se esforzaban en hacerla comprender algo que estaba fuera de su alcance. Finalmente, ambas mujeres callaron, y la pequeña sonrió._

_-Estamos fuera del tiempo y el espacio-la voz de la niña era armoniosamente infantil y sabiamente anciana, agradable al oído y angustiante al corazón-Somos más antiguas que el universo, ajenas e inmersas en su funcionamiento, extrañas a la luz y la oscuridad. Y tú, Bunny Tsukino, princesa Serenity, heredera del Reino de la Luna y futura Neo Reina Serenity, estás aquí por ti misma y los recientes acontecimientos de tu existencia.-Bunny estaba totalmente asombrada y no terminaba de asimilar lo que estaba escuchando, pero no interrumpió.-Somos los tres pilares básicos del universo, las guardianas y responsables de su propia existencia._

_-¿Vosotras sois…?-Bunny las miró, sin saber exactamente como expresarse._

_-La Tríada, los tres puntos de la misma existencia: la Vida, la Muerte y el Destino._

_-Imposible._

_-Para nada. Somos las encargadas de mantener el universo y su equilibrio, y esa es la razón por la que tú estás aquí. Caos alteró durante mucho tiempo ese equilibrio, intentando apropiarse de más de lo que por su propia naturaleza le correspondía. Tú eres un ser poderoso, y lo has devuelto a sus propios dominios, restaurando así el Equilibrio.-la niña sonrió, y Bunny no supo precisar si lo que transmitía esa mueca era diversión o desdén.-Realmente, nunca has estado totalmente bajo nuestro dominio, y puede que eso sea lo que te haya permitido vencer a la entidad oscura llamada Caos y devolver al universo su equilibrio natural._

_La niña paró de hablar, tomando su relevo la dama de blanco._

_-Es por eso que estás aquí._

_Bunny salió de su estupor al oír el cambio de voz, y en seguida centró su atención en las dos mujeres. La dama de negro continuó._

_-Aunque te hayas salido de las leyes universales reiteradas veces, has prestado un gran servicio al devolver el equilibrio primordial al universo…_

_-…y por ello recibirás tu recompensa.-finalizó la dama de blanco._

_Bunny miró a las tres mujeres, sin terminar de entender a lo que se estaban refiriendo. De nuevo, la niña tomó la palabra._

_-Puedes pedir cualquier cosa que te plazca, te será concedido sin excepciones ni obstáculos. ¿Cual es tu petición?_

_Las tres mujeres la miraron aún más fijamente que antes, mientras Bunny olvidaba donde se encontraba y las imágenes surcaban su cerebro._

_Todas las veces que, desde que había conocido y se había enamorado de Armando, lo había visto morir en sus brazos…todas las lágrimas derramadas…pero también los momentos de felicidad, las sonrisas, los besos…_

_Unos segundos después, levantó de nuevo la cabeza para mirar a las tres mujeres, decidida._

_-Deseo no volver a llorar la pérdida de Armando.-la niña parecía interesada, y la única reacción que demostraba alguna emoción por parte de las dos mujeres se limitó a que ambas alzaron una ceja.-Quiero disfrutar con el hombre que amo, vivir mi vida con él y no tener que pasar de nuevo por el dolor de su pérdida y soportar la angustia de una existencia sin él a mi lado. Ese es mi deseo: estar con Armando._

_Las tres mujeres guardaron silencio, hasta que una ligera carcajada escapó de la infantil boca de la niña._

_-Me sorprendes, querida. En todos los eones que tengo, jamás un ser nos había solicitado tal cosa. De nuevo te escapas a mi control y el de mis compañeras._

_La niña continuó riendo, hasta que asintió, a la vez que sus compañeras._

_-Sea como desees, Bunny Tsukino.-la niña inclinó ligeramente la cabeza en señal de aceptación._

_-Vivirás junto a tu amor…-la mujer de blanco se inclinó levemente, aumentando el brillo que la cubría._

_-…Y vuestra partida no habrá de separaros.-la mujer de negro imitó la acción de su compañera, aumentando su oscuro brillo._

_Las tres mujeres se acercaron hacia ella, acercando sus manos. En el momento en que la tocaron, una luz la envolvió y se sintió desvanecerse. Mientras perdía la conciencia, pudo escuchar por última vez la voz de la niña._

_-Tu deseo está concedido._

_Antes de perder completamente la conciencia, la joven rubia sólo pudo murmurar una última cosa._

_-Gracias._

****************************************************FIN FLASH BACK*************************************************

La mujer regresó repentinamente del viaje por sus recuerdos al oír que la llamaban. Una hermosa mujer, con largos cabellos rosados peinados en dos extrañas coletas, se acercaba a ella. La luz que entraba por la ventana hizo brillar una media luna dorada en su frente, haciendo sonreír a la mujer. La dama recién llegada se parecía mucho a la mujer, pero algunos rasgos diferían.

La más joven iba ataviada con un hermoso vestido largo de seda, blanco excepto por el lazo de color negro que abrazaba su cintura. En sus cabellos, una diadema de oro y brillantes, cuya belleza palidecía ante la hermosa corona que adornaba los cabellos de la mujer. Como únicas joyas, dos pendientes sencillos de perlas, y una alianza de oro como prueba de su estado civil.

-Madre, ¿te encuentras bien?

La mujer miró a la joven, con una mezcla de cariño y orgullo.

-Si, hija, todo está bien.

La sala ofrecía un aspecto de solemnidad; los cristales de los que se revestían las paredes dotaban al espacio de una extraña calma.

La mujer se dirigió al centro de la sala, observando con calma. Allí reposaba el ser que más había amado en su vida, el hombre que había sido dueño de su corazón desde los 14 años. Inclinándose, besó sus labios, fríos como el hielo, con la misma suavidad que lo haría un pétalo de rosa. Sonriendo con cansancio, acarició el rostro masculino.

-Ya es la hora, mi amor…

El cuerpo empezaba a pesarle, por lo que se sentó en una silla, siempre acariciando el rostro del hombre. Los ojos se le cerraban, la energía empezaba a abandonar su cuerpo; sin embargo, no sentía ningún dolor, sólo una paz increíble que la envolvía. Inconscientemente, cogió la mano del hombre, dejando ir los últimos vestigios de conciencia.

Lo último que le pareció ver antes de cerrar los ojos por completo fueron tres mujeres. Una de ellas, vestida de negro, asentía, como afirmando algo inexistente. La de blanco permanecía inalterable, mientras que la más joven, una niña de aparente inocencia, sonreía. Lo último que sintió fue el familiar tacto de una mano masculina. Tras eso, se perdió en su inconsciencia, con una hermosa sonrisa de paz surcando su rostro…

La sala se encontraba llena de gente. La tristeza podía palparse en el ambiente, como un manto que cubría a todos los presentes.

Una hermosa joven, con los cabellos rosas peinados en dos curiosas coletas, miraba con dolor la fabulosa estructura de cristal en el centro de la sala. Junto a ella, un joven la abrazaba intentando animarla. Ocho mujeres se encontraban detrás de la pareja, mirando lo que la cristalina estructura mostraba. Los rojizos ojos de la joven brillaban con las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que marcharse ella también?

Una de las mujeres, de largo cabello rubio y unos hermosos ojos azules, se aproximó a ella.

-No debéis llorar, majestad. A la reina no le gustaría saber que se la recordaba con tristeza, menos aún usted.

La joven se volvió, y abrazó a la mujer, mientras las demás se acercaban.

-¡Venus!-la mujer correspondió el abrazo.-No es justo; primero se fue papá y ahora también mamá me deja sola. ¡No es justo! ¿Que haré yo ahora?

Una mujer de largos cabellos negros le puso la mano sobre el hombro.

-Alteza, es lo que la reina escogió. La reina ha vivido todo lo que tenía que vivir, y para ella hubiera sido muy doloroso tener que vivir sin el rey.

-Marte…-la joven miraba a sus acompañantes con los ojos brillantes, reteniendo las lágrimas a duras penas.

-Tienen razón. Usted sabe que sus padres se amaban con el alma y el corazón; es justo que ambos descansen juntos después de todo lo que han sufrido.

-Pero… ¿que haré yo ahora? No soy como mi madre…

-La reina estaba muy orgullosa de usted. Según su propias palabras,"La Pequeña Dama será una reina magnífica. Lo siento en el corazón". Estoy segura de que no se equivocaba.

La joven se volvió a las otras cuatro mujeres, que asintieron.

La joven, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, se acercó a las estructuras de cristal. La gente se apartaba a su paso, inclinándose con sumo respeto. Finalmente, se detuvo, posando la mano sobre la helada superficie, observando lo que había dentro.

Dos figuras se encontraban dentro, transmitiendo una paz tal que parecía como si simplemente estuvieran dormidos. El Cristal de Plata, de forma independiente, había formado una maravillosa estructura de cristal, como si rindiera un homenaje eterno a la que había sido su dueña por muchos años, uniéndola al amor de su vida, y realzando aún más la belleza de ambos.

Dirigió su mirada a la figura masculina. Parecía un hombre de unos veinticinco años, tan apuesto como en su juventud. Un traje de color negro, como los que había utilizado antaño y con los que siempre había dicho que se encontraba más cómodo. Su rostro sólo tenía algunas arrugas naturales muy leves, que no hacían sino acentuar su atractivo masculino. El azul medianoche de sus ojos, oculto tras los párpados cerrados, no habían perdido jamás el rastro de amor hacia su hija y la mujer que se encontraba a su lado.

La joven pasó su vista a la mujer. Hermosa como siempre había sido, su rostro mostraba una expresión de paz y tranquilidad que no parecían mortales. Un vestido blanco cubría su cuerpo, ajustándose en su pecho con un hermoso dibujo en oro y plata. La media luna dorada en su frente se mantenía, aunque ya no brillaba como antes. La hermosa mujer seguía transmitiendo la misma paz. La única señal de que por aquella mujer habían pasado los años era el color de sus cabellos, antaño tan dorados como el sol, y que en ese momento eran plateados, confiriéndole un aspecto etéreo y mágico a la imagen.

La pareja transmitía respeto, calma y amor. Sus manos, inexplicablemente, se encontraban unidas, ofreciendo un hermoso cuadro.

La joven pasó suavemente la mano por el cristal, deseando poder acariciar el rostro de sus padres. Sin embargo, la belleza de la imagen fue suficiente para ella.

Intentando controlar las lágrimas, se giró, dejándose envolver por los brazos de su esposo, y mirando una última vez a los que fueron guerreros entregados, amigos invaluables, los mejores padres que hubiera podido pedir y la más perfecta encarnación del amor.

Su padre apenas se había podido despedir de ella y, aunque el adiós de su madre había sido demasiado sutil, era feliz sabiendo que ambos estarían juntos, como siempre desearon.

Por la eternidad.


End file.
